


Lazarus Pits, and Other Ghostly Happenings

by alicat54c



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Ghost Jason Todd, Ghost King Danny Fenton, because it feels like it doesnt, does it count as character death if its jason todd, half ghost actually, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/pseuds/alicat54c
Summary: The Lazarus pit is a portal to the ghost zone. Jason's family has more secrets than just the identity of his mother. Talia throws Jason into the green waters, and the ghost king is waiting on the other side.
Comments: 41
Kudos: 601





	Lazarus Pits, and Other Ghostly Happenings

…

“Your majesty.” The robot crossed one arm over his chest and bowed.

“What, no threats to mount my pelt on your wall?” The king didn’t even turn to face them. His shoulders were very broad, and his luminescent white hair was cropped short, letting only whisps of curls free to move like smoke. He wore a black outfit similar to a jumpsuit, though it draped in a more regal manor. “Skulker, I’m hurt.”

“A hunter knows when prey has become a fellow hunter.”

The king hummed, drifting from the enormous window. His eyes, when he faced them, glowed as green as the Lazarus pit. 

Jason shuddered, chains around his limbs rattling.

The king blinked, drifting closer. “And what have you brought me? You know prisoners are delegated to Walker, not me.”

“I found him drifting near the Fire Fields. He set off all my scanners.”

“Did he now?” The king’s eyes widened from their half asleep squint, making his ageless face look somehow younger. He drifted closer, taking in the entirety of Jason’s appearance, from his tattered league of assassin’s tunic, to the bruises on his face. “You better not be lying, Skulker.”

The robot scoffed. “You know that’s impossible in your lair.”

The king hummed.

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” Jason spat. “Who the hell are you guys? Where the hell am I?”

The robot, Skulker, looked ready to punch Jason in the mouth again, but the king held up a hand. White booted feet touched the ground with hardly a sound.

“You can call me Danny Phantom, and you are in my kingdom of the Infinite Realms.” His gaze turned piercing. “And who are you, little half-ghost?”

“Name’s Jason Todd. And last I checked, I was human. So, unless I died again, I’m not a ghost.” He hefted his chains. “Though if I were that would make it real easy to slip outta these.”

The king’s smile was soft, almost nostalgic. “It is only because you are part ghost that they can hold you. Look.” 

Moving his hand through the air, the king produced a shimmering green haze, which solidified into a sheet of reflective jade. He turned the makeshift mirror, And Jason got a full look at his face.

Bruises Jason could feel blossomed blue and green along the reflection’s jawline, stark against the tanned skin. The formerly deep red outfit of an assassin initiate had changed to a dark emerald. Black hair in need of a trim settled in wispy curls around his ears, except where, right over his brow, the hair was bleached a stark luminous white. Eyes, Lazarus pit green eyes, blinked.

“That’s a shitty mirror,” was Jason’s first response, followed by, “That’s not me,” and “What happened, why do I-“

The king waved his hand, banishing the mirror. 

“Skulker, if you wouldn’t mind undoing these chains, I think Jason and I should have a talk.”

The robot nearly jumped to obey. “Of course, your majesty!” His index finger shifted into the shape of a key as he unlocked the cuffs. “Till next time, whelp,” the robot growled, before leaving the hall.

“Don’t mind Skulker,” the king said, once the robot was gone. “He enjoys the chase of catch and release. He won’t actually skin you.”

Jason rubbed his wrists, elbows held tight to his body. 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” the king said. “I have a few of my own, if you don’t mind answering.”

Jason shrugged, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“Great, that’s great.” The king made a motion as if to pat his shoulder, but seemed to think better of it. “Who are your parents?”

Jason glowered up at him. “Why do you care?”

The king shrugged, too casually. “Everyone has to come from somewhere, and it seems a good place to start.”

“My mom’s name is Catherine,” Jason said, as if daring anyone to say otherwise. “My deadbeat dad was Willis.”

“An uncommon name.” The king hummed, arms folded behind his back. “Any grandparents?”

Jason scoffed. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mom’s folks died same as she did, and dad once said his mom was killed in a hit and run before they dumped him in an orphanage. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Jason glared up at the king, teeth bared in defiance. 

One of the king’s white gloves moved to press against his mouth, and his eyes were squeezed shut, as if in pain.

Jason’s rage faltered. “Hey, what do you care, it was a long time ago, and it’s not like I knew them.”

The king drew in a shuddering breath. His eyes opened and met Jason’s matching green one. “Yes,” he gasped out. “Yes, I suppose it was a long, long time ago. Especially here.”

He drew in another shuddering breath. This time he did not stop the hand that reached out. Jason even let the hand settle on his back for a moment, before side stepping out of reach.

The king drew his hand back in, recomposing himself. “So you’re an orphan?”

A spike of rage stabbed through his being, and Jason closed his mouth around his first answer. “Yeah.”

“That must be hard, with no one to take care of you.”

Jason scoffed. “I can take care of myself fine!”

The king’s smile was genuinely amused. “I can see that. And how did you fall into the ghost zone?”

“I thought this place was called the Infinite something.”

The king waved his hand. “It has a lot of names. So, how did you come to be here?”

Jason pressed his lips tightly together. Manic laughter echoed in the back of his memory, as well as the bright numbers of a countdown searing itself into the back of his retinas as it reached zero. 

“I thought I was dead, but I guess I was wrong.” He met the king’s eyes. “I’m not, am I?”

“Only a little bit,” the king assured, which was not at all reassuring.

“Is this some kinda afterlife?”

“In a sense, for some things people leave behind. Sometimes there are portals involved.”

Jason hummed. “Well, I guess that makes sense. I remember wandering around Gotham, then there was this lady who kept having me fight people. I don’t know if I knew her…Everything’s kinda fuzzy.”

“Take your time,” the king said. His gentle tone was offset by how tightly his muscles were wound in his shoulders, and how his hands fisted together behind his back.

“That lady took me to a cave or something, and pushed me into a pit full of- Well, it was glowing green water? But, like heavier than water?”

“Ectoplasm.”

“Sure, I guess. Anyway, I think I drowned? Then I was floating in space, and that robot guy clocked me across the face, and dragged me here.”

The persistent glow of the king’s eyes, which had grown brighter throughout Jason’s story, dimmed with a blink. The king’s hands flexed behind his back. “What happened to you sounds very difficult.”

Jason shrugged, arms wrapped around his chest. “I’ve had worse.”

The king’s lips pressed in a forced smile. “How old are you Jason?”

“Fourteen, I think.”

“Well, since you seem quite lost, why don’t you stay with me? I can help you get the hang of your powers, if you want.”

Jason bristled like a cat. “I’m not gonna do nothin for you, so if that’s what you’re after, I’ll kill you!”

“What? No, Jason, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to make you do anything.”

“Yeah, then what’s in it for you?”

The king made as if to answer, but paused, considering the glowering figure before him. “All right, Jason. The truth is that my realm has been cut off from the human world for… much longer on my side than on yours. Time and space go a bit funny here. I’ll let you stay here in my lair, and I’ll help you figure out all your new powers, and anything else you want. And, in exchange, you help me find the portal you fell through.”

“No,” Jason barked. “I’m not gonna let you just take over the earth!”

The king spluttered.“What?”

“Isn’t that what aliens and monsters, and who knows what else is after? You sound just like one of them!”

The king broke into peals of laughter, his stiff backed posture curling as he held his stomach. “That- that’s -“ He struggled to breathe. 

The king’s laugh was warm and booming, nothing like- nothing high and manic.

Jason watched with trepidation, refusing to feel self conscious. World conquering baddies happened, like, every other week, back home. Batman always- Jason quickly shut down that thought before it could form. 

The king seemed to have caught his breath. His hands were planted on his knees as the booming laugh subsided into sniggers. “Oh man, that’s hilarious.” He grinned at Jason. “No kid, I got enough here without trying to conquer the earth.”

“Then why do you want to go there so bad?”

The king straightened up, eyes fixed on Jason’s. “It’s- I’m looking for someone. My wife,” he added, as Jason opened his mouth to ask.

“The...event caused all of the portals between our worlds, even the natural ones, to close.” He rolled his wrist in an encompassing gesture. “Dimensions shattered and realigned, the powers that be got shifted around, and when those that noticed tried to seek shelter in the Infinite Realms, a few were lost along the way.” The hand flexed into a fist, and relaxed just as quickly.

The king smiled down at Jason. “You being here must mean the portals are reforming. I want to go through and find my family, so I can keep them safe.”

Jason squinted up at him. “You swear?”

The king crouched down to one knee, solemnly making an X across his chest with a finger. “I swear I have no intentions to take over or otherwise conquer, harm, or enslave the human realms. All I want to do is protect my family.”

The teen eyed him critically, before sticking out a hand. “Shake on it.”

Phantom’s hand nearly swamped Jason’s. Even through the two layers of gloves, Jason found feel the icy chill of the other’s skin on his own.

“I swear.” Phantom’s voice echoed oddly, and his aura pulsed like a heartbeat.

Jason jerked his head in a nod, and let their hands drop. “Do you have anything to eat around here?”

Phantom stood with a wide smile, and motioned for Jason to follow. “I think Pandora left some apples last time she visited, and I’ll ask the Lunch Lady to stop by for dinner.”  
…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actively looking for feedback, because this has so much potential, but i'm hitting writer's block
> 
> message me on tumblr  
> https://alicat54c.tumblr.com/


End file.
